Water reclamation systems are well known and are usually large systems for large groups of homes, municipalities any larger groups. Such systems can be very sophisticated and treat the various impurities and contaminants in a municipal waste stream in various ways. While the output from such a waste water treatment plant can be very clean and pure, such is rarely piped back to the community. Occasionally, the reclaimed water is piped to a park or golf course for irrigation water, but such reclaimed water is almost never pumped back to the household for reuse. The result is use of a large amount of new water to meet all of the continuing water needs of a household. With a smaller, effective system, individual homes and small residential groups could conserve new water by reclaiming some of their waste water and using it for non-domestic purposes. Thus, there is need for a proper treatment system which can be operated on a smaller scale so that it is useful to individual homes and small residential groupings.